


Peter Parker Gets Around

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Harems, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Sex, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Following the canon of Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) on Disney XDPeter Parker used to believe that he'd be a virgin forever. Now that he's gotten spider powers, his luck has completely turned around. You've seen his adventures of Spider-Man on Disney XD. Now, see his sexual adventures as Peter Parker as he hooks up with the sexy ladies of Horizon High as well his old flame back in Midtown





	1. Liz Allan, Friendly Good-Bye Sex

“Well, I guess this is it.” Peter Parker looked down into his locker at the various items he had to pack. Three textbooks he had to return to the main office, crumbled up papers that probably don’t mean anything anymore, and a Midtown High baseball cap he never wore.

 “Bye, Midtown High. It’s been a trip, but Horizon High awaits.” Peter pumped his fist into the air before letting his backpack slide off his shoulder and onto the floor. With a smile on his face, he set the textbooks aside, threw the paper ball over his shoulder and brushed off the baseball cap. Where did he even get the cap from? He doesn’t even play baseball.

 “Parker! What the hell?” said a voice behind him. Peter looked over his shoulder to see Liz Allen. The brunette was slightly shorter than he was, standing with her hands on her hips. She brushed her hair over her shoulder. Her red tie stood out over her short sleeve blouse and a red skirt so short, Peter wasn’t sure if it was against the school dress code.

 “Oh. Sorry, Liz. I was just cleaning out my locker. I’m going to Horizon High tomorrow.”

 “I know, Parker," said Liz. “I could hear you from down the hall. Not to mention you were saying, ‘Yes, yes,’ over and over like you were Daniel Bryan or something.”

 Peter turned to face her. “I-I have no idea who that is.”

 Liz sighed. “Never mind. Just hand over the textbooks. We gotta return them.”

 “It’s cool. I got them.” Peter crouched down and grabbed all three books with one hand. He tucked them under his arm and closed the locker with his opposite hand.

 Liz bent over and picked up the baseball cap next to Peter’s feet. She dusted it with the back of her hand. “You know, they gave these out at the pep rally for a reason.” Oh shit. That’s where he got it from.

 “Keep it,” said Peter. “I won’t be needing it.” Peter turned and started walking down the hall. He passed by the door to the library when he noticed Liz Allen following him. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

 “I’m just making sure you return the books. If you don’t, Mister Smythe will find a way to blame me just because you’re unreliable. Honestly, this is just an opportunity for everyone at Horizon High to figure out how much of a flake you are.” Liz ranted, pointing at Peter with the baseball cap.

 “Thanks, Liz,” said Peter with his head hung low. He looked over his shoulder again. “Hey, um, if it’s worth anything I’ll miss you.”

 Liz’s expression softened. She timidly grabbed onto Peter’s sleeved and tugged. “Hey, let’s head to the library after this.”

***

 There was one spot in the back of the library that was just secluded enough. At the end of the reference section between the dictionaries and encyclopedias, there were only two people and the sounds of lips smacking. Nobody came to this corner of the library. Nobody probably came to the library anymore at all, what with smartphones and everything. It was their perfect place to get some private time at school.

 Liz straddled Peter’s lap. Her hands cupping his face as her tongue met his and danced in his mouth. She could feel Peter’s hands reaching up in her blouse and making their way to unhook her bra. A few seconds was all it took before she felt her bra loosen. Liz pulled back gasping for air.

 “I want to be clear before you get any funny ideas,” she said as she started unbuttoning her blouse. “This doesn’t mean we’re getting back together or anything. It’s just…friendly good-bye sex.”

 “I’m going to Horizon High,” Peter said with a smirk. “I’m not moving to another country.”

 “And if you tell anyone about this you’ll wish you were in another country." Liz’s warning was hard to take seriously when she was busy dropping her blouse and bra on the floor.

 Peter smiled as he rubbed Liz’s now topless body up and down with his hands. Liz was never the bustiest girl in class but her boobs filled out nicely. He reached and grabbed both, flicking his thumb over her bright pink nipples.

 Liz grabbed Peter by the hair and pulled him towards her chest. Peter went to work taking Liz’s nipple into his mouth and sucking. Liz wrapped her arms around Peter’s head. She arched her back as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 There was a spot on the ceiling that she was absentmindedly staring at. It would fade in and out of focus as she rocked against Peter’s hips. Her body sending quick jolts of pleasure every time Peter pinched or bit on her nipple. Liz’s breathing grew heavy. She could feel her panties begin to drip on Peter’s pant leg.

 Liz pushed against Peter and stood up.

 “Hey, it’s not fair that I’m the only one topless,” she said.

 “Okay. Let’s make it even and I’ll go bottomless.” Peter quickly reached to pull off his shoes. He let them fall before undoing the top button of his jeans. He stuck his thumbs underneath the waistline and pulled both his pants and briefs down in one swift motion. Peter fell back into his chair and motioned Liz towards him with his legs spread open.

 “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Liz asked.

 “What?” He did. “Oh right, there’s one in my back pocket.”

 Liz bent over and found what she was looking for. The condom wrapper tore open with a quick tug. She slid the condom on him and guided Peter’s cock into her wet folds. With her skirt still on, she moved it aside so that nothing was blocking their way. Liz slowly descended, feeling every inch of Peter fill her eager cunt. She bit her lower lip and rested her hands on Peter’s shoulders to steady herself. A gasp escaped Liz’s mouth when their hips finally made contact.

 Peter rubbed Liz’s bare thighs. He always loved that skirt. It made easy access to most of their previous encounters. He watched Liz close her eyes tight as pleasure jolted up and down her entire being. She rocked her hips with one hand going down to massage her clit.

 Peter leaned back to look at her. He wanted to just really look at her. He was thankful she couldn’t see that sad expression on his face. 'I’m really going to miss you, Liz,’ he thought. You never really forget your first. It wasn’t just the sex either. Liz Allen was (scratch that, IS) one of the most popular girls in school. Student body president, top of most her classes. The girl Peter had a crush on since junior high school. He would just admire her from afar until that one lucky day when Flash Thompson decided to dump her to chase that skirts on the cheer-leading squad. It wasn’t until after he got his powers and became Spider-Man that he had the courage and take that daring leap of faith to ask her out for ice cream after school.

 Yeah, pretty lame. I know. Ice cream after school? Even she laughed at the idea. Peter just took it with a smile. Uncle Ben used to tell the story of how he met Aunt May. Classic tale. Man meets a woman. A woman meets a man. The fully grown adult man asks fully grown adult woman out for ice cream on a hot Sunday afternoon. It was on Coney Island, so it made sense in context.

 There was something about Peter’s corny proposal that Liz liked. Ice cream after school became studying together with neither one being very focused on studying. Peter’s newfound confidence kept Liz from learning biology and instead of putting it into practice. As the more experienced of the two she made it a point to show him how to really enjoy their time together. Peter was a quick learner. He would never tell her that it was a little spider-strength and endurance that was the real secret of extending their sessions. But in typical Parker fashion, being Spider-Man was both a gift and a curse. Missing dates to save lives put too much of a strain. Peter the lame-ass nerd became Peter the flake. But sometimes, just sometimes, Liz would pull Peter aside for a 'biology question,’ which were always easy to answer thanks to that skirt.

 Now they were both panting, covered in sweat with Peter rocking Liz’s hips. Every motion came another throbbing of Peter’s dick as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Liz started to whimper. He knew she was getting close too as she held on to him tighter and tighter.

 "Ah! Ho-holy…Peter…I-I’m comm…”

 Peter squeezed her ass as he could feel the condom filling with his cum. Liz shook with pleasure as her orgasm overwhelmed her. It took every fiber of her being to stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs, but she managed. Liz let her body fall onto Peter as they both tried to catch their breath.

 “I’m…I’m just going to…just give me a minute,” Liz said between breaths.

 “Yeah,” Peter said. “Go ahead.”

 It was only minutes but it felt like hours as their erratic breathing went back to normal. Peter’s dick eventually softened and he pulled out of her with Liz still on his lap. Their eyes met for a second, followed by several slow, soft kisses.

 “I know you’re going to be at Horizon with all those super genius girls. Just don’t forget me, okay?”

 “I wouldn’t. I mean, I won’t. I’d never," Peter said. “You never forget your first time.”


	2. Anya Corazon, To Relieve Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is finally at Horizon High, but Anya still doesn't like him. Is there a way he can turn things around?

Horizon High was everything they said it would be. The latest in high tech equipment, state of the art laboratories, fully stocked chemistry labs. The best part is what they didn’t tell him. Maybe it was something in the water but all the genius girls were something else.

 “Today, Parker.”

 If only they actually liked him. When the Vulture attacked Max Modell at Midtown High, Peter used some tech nearby to put out the fires. The tech was actually a project in progress by Anya Corazon. Turns out the lovely Latina holds grudges.

 “Some of us actually complete our projects on time,” she said. Anya put her bag down and opened her laptop. Kids filing out of class and Anya getting settled in.

 Peter slung his backpack over his shoulder. Leaving the room and hearing the door close behind him, he let out an audible sigh.

 “Anya still giving you a hard time?” he heard someone ask. Peter looked up to see Max Modell standing next to him.

 “Yeah,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his head. “And since I’m the one who trashed her project I really don’t want to say anything back. Doesn’t help that she thinks I’m a total slacker.”

 “Chin up, Peter,” Max said. “She’ll warm up to you eventually. I know you’re a hard worker. It’s just a matter of time before everyone else sees it too.”

 Peter smiled. “Thanks, Max.”

 “Speaking of which,” Max started again, “I need you to put the equipment in Otto’s room away. It has to be disassembled and each part put back in its individual box. Think you can handle it?”

 “I’m on it,” Peter answered.

 “Good.” Max turned to leave. “And don’t forget to turn off the lights in the computer lab.”

 Peter waved as Max left. He let out another sight on the way to Dr. Octavius’ room. “There goes my evening.”

***

Peter set the last box down at the back of the storage closet. When Max said that every individual piece needed to be put away, he didn’t know he meant every individual piece. He picked the phone out of his poked and looked at the time.

 “Damn,” he said. He swiped the lock screen and brought up the messaging app. ‘Sorry Aunt May. Still at Horizon. I’m okay. Be home soon.’ With the message sent. He slipped the phone back into his poked.

 “Now all I gotta do is shut off the lights at the computer lab,” he said to himself. Peter marched along humming no real song in particular. He might have lost most of his evening but at least he’ll get a few dollars extra after paying the tuition for Horizon. Peter opened the door and put his finger on the light switch. What he saw immediately snapped him back to reality. His eyes widen with his jaw hanging open. There she was, Anya, sitting hunched over with one hand down her pants and her other arm grabbing her breast over her shirt.

 “Parker!” she screamed. “What the hell are you doing here?” Anya grabbed her backpack and held it to her chest.

 “Max told me to put some stuff away,” Peter yelled. “I thought you had left.”

 “I thought you left.” Anya stuffed her laptop into her backpack before realizing that the button on her jeans was still undone. “Stop staring.”

 “Sorry. Don’t forget to turn off the lights.” Peter ran to his lab and opened the door. He frantically shoved his laptop and notebook into his backpack before turning to find Anya standing in his doorway. She pointed at him with a scowl on her face and a fist clenched tight.

 “What did you see?” she asked.

 Peter put his hands up as if Anya’s finger was going to fire a bullet. “Nothing. I didn’t see you masturbating in the computer lab. I swear. I mean, why were you? I mean, I’m sorry.”

 “Not that it’s any of your business,” she started, “but unlike you, I actually work to have my projects done on time and sometimes I get a little bit stressed.”

 Peter raised a brow. “A little?”

 “Shut it!” The door closed behind her as Anya closed the distance between her and Peter. “You are not going to tell anyone about this. Understand? One word and I will break you.”

 “I won’t! I swear,” said Peter. “It’s not that big of a deal. Everybody does it. Right? I mean, I know why you’re doing it. The chemicals released in the brain from orgasmic release lower feelings of stress and anxiety. In fact, studies show that regular sexual intercourse has been shown to improve mood, increase focus, lower blood pressure, better your immune system, and helps you sleep better…”

 Anya glared at Peter with squinted eyes as his voice trailed off. “Yeah,” she said. “It does.”

 Peter took a gulp as Anya kept staring at him. It was only a minute but it felt like an hour before she finally spoke. “I have an idea.”

 “Oh y-yeah?” Peter asked.

 “Seeing as how this is all your fault,” Anya said, “I’m going to give you a chance to make it up. If I don’t like your performance, then I’ll smash your face and we’ll never speak of this to anyone ever again. But if you do as I say, I’ll let this slide and we’ll never speak of this again.”

 “Okay,” was all Peter could manage.

 “You better have a condom or I’m out.”

 “No, I mean, yeah. I have one in my back pocket.” Without words, Anya directed Peter and both of them had their pants and underwear around their knees. Peter grabbed his cock and started pumping it a few times. His erection grew hard quickly as he fixed his eyes on Anya’s round brown ass. She placed both hands on Peter’s desk and bent over just enough to have her butt sticking out. Peter slid the condom onto his dick and stood right behind Anya.

 “Don’t be getting any funny ideas,” Anya said. “I’m just doing this to relieve stress so I can finish my project with a clear head.”

 “I got it.” Peter grabbed his dick and led it into Anya’s pussy. With one hand on her hip, Peter slowly pushed the tip in. He could feel Anya’s pussy wrap around his cock as he filled her inch by inch. Peter bit his bottom lip, afraid that he would cum at the slightest movement. He took a moment to brace himself, both hands grabbing her hips.

 “I-I’m going to start moving now,” he panted. Any slight movement from Anya caused Peter’s knees to shake. The silence finally broke as Peter started thrusting. Slow at first. Every thrust faster than the last until the room was filled with the sound of his pelvis slapping her ass.

 Anya rocked her hips to his movement. She couldn’t hold back her moans any longer. The difference between Peter and her usual method of stress relief was like night and day. The pressure of all the tests, exams and science projects thrilled her. Usually. Eventually, the high standard Anya held herself to took a toll on her mind and body. Like an itch, she just couldn’t quite scratch. Masturbating treated it wasn’t the cure. There was only so much her fingers could do.

 With a gasp, she felt Peter’s finger press against her clit. With a little spider strength, he pounded her harder from behind. Anya closed her eyes again and pinched one of her nipples. Her moans were louder. She could feel him throbbing inside her.

 “I come… I come…coming,” she screamed. Her sudden convulsion squeezed him tighter, sending him over the edge. Peter slammed into her with a few hard thrusts before pulling out of her and falling onto the chair behind him. They remained in their places, panting as sweat fell from their skin.

 Anya looked back at him. “Have you…done this before?” she asked between breaths.

 “I used to have a girlfriend at Midtown,” he answered.

 “Oh,” was all she said. Anya looked away from him. After a while, Anya pulled her panties and her jeans back up. “Well that was…don't tell anyone we did this. It was…thanks. Don’t forget to turn off the lights in the computer lab.”

 Peter watched her leave. Catching his breath, he was processing what just happened.

 ***

 About a week had passed. Peter was in his lab typing down notes for an assignment. The days had gone by without incident. Anya was avoiding him at first before her behavior went back to sniping at him as nothing had ever happened. He was ready to chalk up the whole incident as a one-time thing before the door opened to reveal Anya. She entered his lab without a word and closed the door behind her.

 “Ah, hi?” Peter noticed the scowl on her face and quickly threw up his hands in defense. “It wasn’t me. Miles did it. Um, I’m sorry. But if you’re mad I really didn’t do it.”

 “Save it, Peter.” Hey. She called him Peter. “You said that what we did last week would relieve my stress.”

 “Well yeah,” he said. “Didn’t it?”

 “Yeah,” she answered. “But Octavious’ test is on Friday and I’m freaking out about it. You said I’d be completely relieved.”

 “I never said that.”

 “So,” she said grabbing the hem of his jeans. “Seeing as how you lied to me, you should be the one to help. Are you in or not?”

 “Y-yeah. Yes. Totally. I’m in.” Peter moved in for a kiss but was stopped by Anya’s hand.

 “Whoa, there big boy. Let’s set some ground rules first. We’re not in love. I’m not your girlfriend. We’re not exclusive. I ask you for sex. You don’t get to ask me for sex. No kissing and I’m not showing you my tits. Got it?”

 ‘So I’m like her boy toy basically?’ Peter arched a brow, pretending to mull it over. “Yeah. I can live with that.”

 “Good,” she said. “Now take off your pants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I’ll be sure to look up ways to make my stories better. I don’t know if I’m going get started on the next chapter or get started on one of my other story ideas. But next time on Peter Parker Gets Around: Gwen Stacy, Comfort Sex.


	3. Gwen Stacy, Comfort Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen doesn't know what to think after her uncle was revealed to be The Jackal. Lucky for her, her very special friend is there to comfort her in her time of need.

The sirens faded as the police drove away. Soon there was nothing but the sound broken glass being swept away. It still didn’t seem real. Gwen’s uncle, Raymond Warren, was the Jackal. His own home the sight of his fight with Spider-Man before being transformed back into his human form by Gwen. Though she wanted to be alone, Peter stayed behind to help clean up. He was the only one who could relate to her at the moment.

 Inspiring words were shared. Peter knew what it was like to lose someone who had inspired you. Gwen pulled him into a hug. “Thanks, Peter, for being an important friend.”

 Peter smiled and returned the hug in kind. They stayed there for a moment. Tears stopped and breathing went back to normal. Peter pulled away to have his eyes meet Gwen’s. Their gazes locked onto each other. Maybe it was the situation. Connecting with another person at a moment of emotional vulnerability. A healthy young man with his arms wrapped around her. A good friend who she had an attraction to. Gwen’s heart had shut down her mind and took over her body. She leaned forward with her lips meeting his. The sensation sending a jolt throughout her body, snapping her out of her trance. Gwen jerked back and away from Peter.

 “I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean…”

 “No, don’t be,” he said. “I mean, I liked it. Did you?”

 “I…” Gwen’s blush filled her face as she turned away from Peter. “You know, we’re alone. Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

 ***

It only took a few moments before clothes were dropped on the floor beside the king size bed. Two teenagers half naked were locked in an embrace of lips and arms. Peter held Gwen and laid her down gently. Gwen pulled away from Peter’s face to pull the band keeping her hair up. She shook her head and rested her head on the pillow.

 Peter took a moment to gaze at Gwen’s body covered only by her underwear. He started from her shoulders with his palms, feeling her chest outsider her pink bra, continuing with her thin waist, caressing her hips until he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her high-cut briefs. Peter pulled them off slowly, enjoying the sight the briefs traveling down Gwen’s long slender legs.

 Gwen spread her legs and turned her head. “Have you…done this before?”

 Peter gulped, not sure how to answer. There’s no way he could tell her that he became the boy toy to her best friend. “I, uh, used to have a girlfriend when I went to Midtown. Wh-what about you?”

 He didn’t just ask that.

 Gwen blushed, putting her hand across her eyes. “I might have fooled around with a boy once before. But it was nothing!”

 Peter cupped his hand on her folds. He could feel her wetness just by stroking his fingers up and down the outside of her pussy. Peter watched Gwen’s face as she moaned and reacted to every movement Peter made with his hand. He slipped a finger in and heard her groan.

 “Peter,” she said. “We don’t have much time.”

 “Yeah,” he said. “Okay.” Peter took off his underwear and reached down for his pants. Given his current situations, Peter saw it necessary to always keep a condom in his back pocket. He just never thought, as the biggest nerd in Midtown High, he would go through so many. After the condom was secure, Peter made his way over to Gwen. He rested on his forearms, careful not the put all of his weight on top of her.

 “You ready?” he asked.

 “Yeah,” she answered, looking into his eyes. Her eyes never left his as he entered her. She felt every inch of him as he slowly pushed into her. The warm feeling filling her up as she gasped for air.

 “Go slowly,” she pleaded. Peter did as he was asked. Slowly he rocked back and forth at a steady rhythm. Their breathing became heavier as he quickened the pace. Soon he was thrusting hard enough that the whole bed was a collection of suggestive noises. The bed frame squeaking. The headboard thumping against the wall behind it.

 Gwen wrapped her arms around Peter’s head. She held him tight and kissed him. As soon as their lips met she pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning the entire time. She could feel herself reaching her limit with her pussy a sopping wet mess.

 Peter kept up the frantic pace of short thrusts, pulling his head away from her’s for air. “Gwen, I’m going to-”

 “Oh God,” she cried. With her eyes shut tight she could feel Peter thrust one last time as deep as he possibly could. His hips crashing against her’s with an orgasm so powerful it left him trembling at every touch. Even the sensation of sweat dribbling down his skin had him shivering in ecstasy.

 Gwen stared at the ceiling. Her mind blank after waves of pleasure went through her entire body. Peter fell onto his side. Both their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. The bed wet with sweat among other things. Peter rolled over on his back with Gwen cuddling up under his arm with one hand on his chest.

 “Gwen,” said Peter. He caught sight of the digital clock on the bedside table. Their tryst had taken longer than he assumed. “We need to-”

 “I know,” she interrupted. “Just let me have this.”

 “Sure,” he said. “As long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kinda got sappier than I wanted it to be. Also took way too long. Hopefully, I’ll tackle the next one quicker. Thank you, Disney NOW app. Next time on Peter Parker Gets Around, Keemia Marko: One Night Sand. Get it? Because it’s like stand, but it’s sand because she’s Sandgirl? Ha ha ha ha. I’m so sorry. I’ll let myself out.


	4. Keemia Marko, One Night Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after his fight with Sandgirl, Peter discovers Keemia at Horizon High. Can he see what she's up to without revealing his identity as Spider-Man?

Peter stretched in his chair as his computer powered down. It seemed like the time he had in his lab was the only time he could have to himself lately. Not that he was necessarily complaining. It was only one year ago that Peter was lamenting the possibility of being a virgin until college or even later. Only in his wildest fantasies could he imagine being where he is today. Attending Horizon High, being sex friends with two of the most beautiful girls he’s ever seen, and that’s not counting the sexual rendezvous he has with his ex every once in a while. 

Life wasn’t all chasing tail and science projects, as much as he wanted it to be. Paying to attend Horizon High always seemed to end in a photo finish when it came to making his tuition payments on time. Doctor Octavius had no problem handing out Peter a failing grade on every assignment. Harry’s hatred for Spider-Man kept growing by the day. Supervillains also kept popping out from everywhere it seemed. And now Max Modell’s top experiment, the V-252, was bonded to him. He knew he had to return it, but it just felt great. It enhanced his strength and even made its own webbing. Useful. 

Peter got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He left his lab and was walking down the hallway when he heard a whirring sound. It sounded like one of the ionizing machines from the lab, but no one’s supposed to be in there at this hour. Peter approached the door and froze. Spider-sense. 

‘Not good,’ he thought. ‘Whatever’s in there, gotta be careful.’ Peter pushed the button to open the door and gasped. In the room was someone he never thought he’d see again. A girl about his age with tan skin and black hair. Her beanie helped her bangs cover one of her eyes. Peter recognized her blue jacket and black pants. A few nights ago he watched as they turned into sand tendrils as he battled Sand Girl in Hammerhead’s estate. 

“Kee-I mean, who are you? Because, clearly, we’ve never met before...person I’ve never met before,” he stammered. 

Keemia stared at him like a deer in headlights. “I was just checking out the lab equipment.” 

“How did you even get in here? Only students are allowed-” Peter was interrupted by the appearance of Max Modell. 

“Peter,” he said. “What’s going on here?”

 Peter turned to face Max. “Hey, Max. It’s nothing. I was just about to go home with my friend here,” he said, motioning to Keemia.

 “Yeah,” she said. “We were just leaving.”

 “Hold that thought. I need a quick word with Peter,” Max said. He took Peter aside and whispered, “I understand trying to impress girls by showing them our equipment, but next time makes sure they check in at the front desk.”

 Peter took a moment to process what Max had told him. What luck. He made up an excuse for him. Cool.

 “Don’t worry, Max,” Peter said. “This was a one-time thing. Won’t happen again.”

 “Glad to hear it,” Max replied. “Now if you could be a gentleman and escort your lady friend while I help Otto find some of the gene cleansers he seems to be missing.”

 ***

Peter and Keemia made it outside the school without incident. With her hands in her pockets, Keemia shrugged.

 “Hey,” she started. “Thanks for the save.”

 “No problem,” he said. “Name’s Peter by the way.”

 She answered without looking at him. “Keemia.”

 ‘Yeah, I already knew that,’ Peter thought. ‘You’re way too dangerous to let out on the loose like this. I’ve gotta keep an eye on her.’

 “So,” he said, “What were you doing at Horizon? Seems like a lot of trouble just to check out lab equipment.”

 “I like science,” she said.

 “Yeah, me too,” he said. ‘This isn’t good. I gotta find another way to keep her attention.’

 “Well,” Keemia said. “See ya.”

 “Wait,” yelled Peter. “You wanna maybe grab a bite to eat? I mean, I did kinda save you back there. Not that I'm saying you owe me or anything. I just thought...”

 Keemia eyed Peter up and down. “You’re asking me out? Now?”

 “Sure.”

 “I could eat,” Keemia said. “You got any money?”

 And that’s when reality hit. “No,” mumbled Peter. “But if you’re hungry, I’ve got a bunch of food at home. My aunt’s working right now, so it’ll be just the two of us.”

 ***

Crap. Crap crap crap. One bus ride in silence later, Keemia was in Peter’s dining room eating her third plate of leftover lasagna. Peter stared at her in a cold sweat. His legs were trembling with a nervous smile was on his face. Inviting a supervillain to his actual home in Queens was _not_ the smartest thing he could have done. 

 Keemia stacked her now empty plate with the others on the table. “Sorry. I haven’t eaten all day.”

 “No problem.” Is that why she agreed to go to his place? Free food? The fact that she could turn into a sand monster probably doesn’t hurt. It’s not like he could try anything. If she gets angry, there's a chance he could out himself as Spider-Man. Best to just give her whatever she wants for now.

 “I know this is gonna sound kinda weird, but can I use your shower?” she asked.

 Peter arched a brow. That is weird. Who asks to use the shower at a stranger’s home? But he is a superhero with spider powers and she can turn into sand so nothing’s too strange at this point.

 “Uh, sure. It’s up the stairs, the middle door on the left. My room’s at the end of the hall.” Peter watched Keemia make her way up the stairs and waited until he heard the door shut before heading to his room.

 ‘Weird,’ he thought. ‘If she can take off her clothes, then she must have stabilized herself more than I thought. Ionizing her particles made her whole again, but she's probably the one who took Dr. Octavious' gene cleanser. It won't bring her back to normal, but her insides should be more human than sand. With her dad gone and Hammerhead in jail, I guess that makes her homeless. That explains the food and shower. Hammerhead will get out sooner than later so she should be fine in the long run. _Still, she owes me for the hospitality. A good fuck should make us even. After the_ crap _she’s pulled she deserves a cock in her ass. My cock._ ’

 Peter snapped back to reality to see that he was already in his room. Peter shook his head, trying to get rid of his most recent thoughts. He loved having sex (as much as anyone would) but he’s never been that aggressive about it. The swearing was new. What could have caused it? Is it Keemia? That doesn’t make sense. The V-252 cou-

 “Peter!” shouted Keemia. “I need a towel.”

 “Right,” he shouted back. Peter grabbed a nearby towel and went to the bathroom. “I’m coming in.”

 Steam escaped the room as Peter opened the door. Keemia was peeking out from behind the shower curtain. “Do you have a dryer? My clothes got damp.”

 Peter replaced the clothes on the counter with the towel. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

 A quick trip to the laundry room and Keemia’s clothes were set to one cycle. Peter hurried back to his room. He didn’t want Keemia poking around. She could try to steal something or even find his Spider-Man suit. If she could take off her clothes then that means he's right. Peter sat on his bed. Keemia needed to find a way to put herself back together after the fight at Hammerhead's. With all the equipment at Horizon, she probably used it as an opportunity to do more. She's still not a hundred percent human but-

 "Hey."

 Peter left his train of thought. Keemia stood in front of him, drying her hair. He caught himself gawking at her new attire. She was almost naked, save for a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt he recognized as one of his.

 "My clothes dry yet?" she asked.

 "No," he answered. "It's still going to be a few."

 Keemia sat down on the bed opposite of Peter. She looked around the room before grabbing a nearby book. She fell back with the book open and started reading. "You must be pretty smart to be in Horizon."

 "Yeah," he said. "You also seem...well-read." Keemia adjusted herself on the bed until she was completely on it. She focused on Peter's book. Her disinterest in conversation gave Peter the opportunity to look her over. She didn't look like she was made of sand. His t-shirt fit loose on her. He tilted his head back just enough to discover no bra underneath. Her legs were longer than he remembered. But he forgot about everything else when he noticed how well those boy shorts wrapped around her hips. Her tan skin hidden underneath a thin piece of sky blue cotton fabric dipping in just the right place to form a cam-

 "Quit staring at my crotch," Keemia said. Her eyes never left the pages of Peter's book. 

 "Sorry," he said. "So what gives? Why the need for a meal and a shower? I don't want to sound like I'm being nosy, but is everything okay? Three plates of leftover lasagna looks like a cry for help to some people."

 "You're a nice guy, Peter," she said before putting his book down. "My dad got into a fight with the guy who takes care of me. Things got ugly, so I ran away."

 'That's one way of recalling those events,' he thought.

 "I do want to go back," she continued. "I just wanted to be alone until things blew over. My life hasn't been normal for a while now. I wish it was though. I could have had a chance to be a student at Horizon too. Now I'm just whining. But really, thanks for everything. Not many people would help a stranger."

 Peter shrugged. "I try to be helpful. Your clothes should be done soon. You need a place to stay for the night or...?"

 "I'll be fine," said Keemia. "But I do need one more thing." Keemia pinned Peter down on his bed. "How about a little thank you?"

 "Uh, do I say thank you or are you saying thank you?"

 "You're cute," she said. Peter's stammering was cut off by Keemia's kiss. They moaned into it as their eyes closed. Keemia broke the kiss. "You've been staring at my panties for a while. I figured you'd wanna see what's in them."

 "Yes, please," he said. Peter Parker, a teenager with a genius level intellect, allows a supervillain to start taking off his pants and underwear because he can't stop his dick from taking over his brain. His pants and underwear hit the floor beside his bed when Keemia went back on Peter's lips. Trying to bring some semblance of thought, Peter's palm hit the drawer next to his bed before finding a condom. Keemia snatched the condom from his hand. Keemia sat up with a wicked grin on her face. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it behind her.

 "Let's get this party started." Keemia grabbed Peter's dick at its base. She gently placed the condom on the head. Without warning, she ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around the condom. Her mouth pushing the condom down, unraveling across his length. Peter squirmed at the newest sensation. He bit his lower lip and got a handful of bedsheets until Keemia got back up with a sigh. "Looks like you're ready."

 Understatement of the day. Peter looked down at his dick pointing straight up at the ceiling. He could feel his heartbeat bumping in his chest. Keemia turned to face away from Peter. She rubbed her pussy for a little bit until she deemed it ready to guide Peter into her folds. She sat down on him slowly at first. Her hands grabbed his ankles as she closed her eyes to enjoy that feeling of fullness. She raised her ass a moment later, then lowered it to meet his hips. She did it slowly a few more times. Each time she quicked the pace. The sound of flesh slapping each other filled the room as Keemia sat up tall. As she bounced on Peter's cock, she felt him grab her hips increasing the rhythm.  

 All of this, just a taste of what she wanted. She could have had this and more if it weren't for her father. Not a day went by that she didn't dream of the life she could have had. She would fantasize about having a normal life. With her grades, she probably could have been accepted at Horizon. She'd go to class, hang out with friends, maybe even meet a nice boy. They'd make plans to do their homework together at his place. They'd go up to his room and study together. When all the homework was done, they would make small talk before the touching and the heavy petting. Lips and limbs would be tangled before his parents called them down for dinner. They'd lie and say that they still had an assignment to finish after dinner. They'd go back to his room and resume their make-out session. She'd feel brave and try to sneak in a quick blowjob before heading home. Cute little moments in life that everyone else got to experience.  The sort of life she wanted to have. Instead, her father was a screw-up and a loser. She was now a monster. A sand girl whose closest experience to getting a boyfriend was riding a stranger who had been nice to her that day. He fed her and let her use his shower. He seemed so innocent. She knew she could take advantage of him. Keemia felt bad about it, but now was not the time to lament how her life turned out.

 Keemia rocked her hips with her hand pressing her clit. Sweat dribbled down her naked body as her release approached. It came closer as the couple's motion became in sync. Keemia's panting became louder as she gripped him tighter. She pinched her nippled with her opposite hand hard enough to take her over the edge with a guttural moan. Her entire lower body trembled with her orgasm. They lay still for a moment. The room became quiet while Keemia collected her thoughts.

 Suddenly, Peter lunged forward. Keemia's face fell on the bed. She looked over her shoulder, and Peter started thrusting from behind. 

 "Peter," she called out. "Stop. I'm still sensitive. I just came."

 "I know," he said. _"It's not fair that only you get to finish. It's high time you got the fucking you deserve."_ Keemia's ass shook as Peter pumped into her from behind. 

 She panted while she tried to support herself on her forearms. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

 ***

 A knock on his door woke Peter from his sleep.

 "Peter," Aunt May called from outside. "Are you still asleep, lazybones? It's almost noon. Weren't you going to meet Harry for lunch?"

 His body ached at his attempt to sit up. "Yeah. Sorry, Aunt May. I must have been more tired than I thought."

 "And hungry too," she said. "Did you really have to eat all of the leftover lasagna?"

 "What? Oh yeah, sorry about that," he answered.

 "Well, get washed up and I'll meet you downstairs."

 Peter stretched and yawned before noticing something stuck to his hand. It was a sticky note. Scribbling in ink was, "Thanks."

 He groaned and covered his face. 'I messed up. Keemia got away. What happened last night? The last thing I remember I was with Keemia and she kissed me. Then...did I black out? How? Why? I don't just black out. My spider-sense would have gone off if Keemia tried to attack me. Something had to have caused it. It wasn't the lasagna. I barely ate any of it. Did I do anything different today? Other than letting a supervillain into my house? What's different? The process of elimination says there could be only one explanation left and that's...'

 "The V-252."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I thought. I had several different ideas, but the plot is basically still the same. A lot changed between my brain and the keyboard. I won't do another Keemia chapter unless she shows up again in the show. I'm trying not to stray too far from the canon believe it or not. Since there aren't too many girls, this is the part where I start repeating them. NEXT TIME ON PPGA: Anya Corazon, Becoming Sex Friends
> 
> Emphasis on friends
> 
> Drop me an ask over at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com


	5. Anya Corazon, Sex Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya blames Peter for the disappointment that was the Stark Expo. Can helping her with her latest experiment help Peter get into her good graces for once? Maybe she'll even start to like him.

Peter groaned at his desk. Life just couldn't cut him a break. There weren't enough hours in the day anymore. On top of all his usual problems, Miles got himself spider powers. His body ached from having the V-252 removed a second time. The Stark Expo, which was supposed to be the highlight of his school year, turned into a complete disaster thanks to another supervillain. He would usually use the time in his lab to catch up on school work, but that was all used up too. The Stark Expo was a disappointment to everyone including a certain competitive Latina who works off her stress on Peter's dick. The schedule used to be that Anya would visit Peter's lab once a week. Sometime around Thursday or Friday, she'd come by and they'd have their quickie. But since Flash Thompson won first place at the Stark Expo with a paper-mache volcano, Peter would have his balls vigorously drained by an irritated classmate. Not that he minded all that much. Eating out Anya and fucking her every other day was fun until he remembers that his homework is the only thing in the room that didn't finish. 

Peter sighed. He looked over his shoulder to see Anya buttoning her jeans. Today was no exception. She had come into his lab while he tried to finish a paper. Protesting would have been the dumbest thing to do. It's not like he was going to though. It only took a few minutes of his mouth on her pussy before she was ready to be plowed from behind. He probably should pull up his pants from his ankles. He sighed again instead.

 "Now that we got that out of the way," Anya said, "I need you to do something for me." 

"What's up?," he asked as she pulled out her phone. 

"I'm texting you my address. I need you to come by my place at two-thirty on Saturday." 

"Saturday?" Peter usually patrols the city as Spider-Man on Saturdays. "I don't think I can. I mean, whenever I have the time I have to-" 

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Do I have to remind you that it's your fault I-I mean we, didn't place at the Stark Expo?" 

Peter pulled his pants up. "How was that my fault? Ghost is the one who attacked the expo." 

"Yeah, but we would have had something more to work with if you didn't lose the V-252 for so long. Max said you tried to stabilize it yourself? What were you trying to pull? How can any of use trust you after doing something like that?" 

"I'm sorry," Peter said. "But the V-252 was dangerous. I had to tell Max. We couldn't use it the way we wanted to. You have to trust me. I'll do whatever it takes to make thing right with us." 

"You want to make things right between us?" Anya asked. "Be at my place. Saturday. Two-thirty. You're going to help me with my experiment. Then we'll talk about us. Besides, it'll be fun. I promise." 

***

  Peter pressed the buzzer at the front door. It opened with a click a few seconds later. He was late. Of course, he was late. Peter is always late. That's what happens when you're Spider-Man on your free time. After stopping a purse-snatcher and giving Miles another tutorial on webshooters, here he was knocking on the door of the apartment that was sent on his phone. The door opened to reveal a very annoyed Anya.

 "You're late," she said, with a scowl on her face. "I expected as much. Come in. My folks just left, so we have the place to ourselves for now."

 "Thanks," Peter said. Peter took a quick glance over the place on his way to Anya's room. Seemed nice enough. Pictures on the wall, knicknacks on shelves. The usual. Anya opened the door to her room and held the door opened for Peter. Peter walked in and arched a brow. He hadn't been in too many girls' rooms to compare that much, but Anya's room was interesting. It was bigger than he expected with the bed against the wall and a few stuffed animals on her dresser. Everything was neat and tidy with the exception of a desk on the opposite corner of the room. On it was papers, books, and test tubes. On the center was a desktop computer connected to several external hard drives. Adjacent to that were two doors, the closet, and the bathroom.

 "You have your own bathroom? That's pretty cool." Peter sat down on the bed. 

"When we moved, I argued that a teenage girl would need her own bathroom for obvious reasons. I won that one." Anya shrugged. "Anyway, let's get to it. The experiment you'll be helping me with today is a personal one, so it'll be just between us. I've been doing research on various oils and lubricants. After being fairly disappointed with most of them, I decided to make my own. I've gone through several trials. Some were complete failures. But now I've created a compound that is stable, non-toxic and has the desired effect."

 "That's great," said Peter. "But if you've already perfected the formula, what do you need me for?" 

"Testing," answered Anya. "The formula is sound in theory. I've compared them to the other control groups and they're comparable in theory. I just need to do some live testing. I told you this would be fun." 

"Yeah, you did." Anya's definition of fun is also solving complex equations, so really this could have been anything. 

"Okay," said Anya. "I need you to get undressed. I need to test my formula on direct skin. I'm going to be getting ready as well." 

"For what?" Peter muttered to himself as Anya went into her bathroom. He stripped himself down to his underwear and waited for Anya. It was just a few minutes before the bathroom door opened. Anya came out wearing only her underwear. Her brown skin contrasting against the clean bright white pair of bra and panties. Peter's jaw fell open. They had been doing it for a couple of months now, but this is the first time he really got a good look at her. Peter etched every sight and feature in his mind. Anya's smooth, flawless skin. Her long legs and her flat stomach. Peter stared at Anya's breasts. 'She's probably as big as Liz,' he thought. 'She's definitely bigger than Gwen or Keemia.' 

"Looks like you're happy to see me," Anya said. She pointed at Peter's crotch. Just seeing Anya in her underwear got him erect. He continued to stare as Anya reached into her desk and pulled out a small clear, plastic bottle. He didn't notice it until she held it up. He was too busy watching her panties hug her round ass. Anya sat on the bed next to Peter. She picked up her phone nearby, swiped the screen and set it on the windowsill.  

"Let's begin," she said. "Recording on. Compound twelve. Formula SXF-D. Subject PP-1." 

"PP-1 as in Peter Parker?" he asked. 

"Don't interrupt," she snapped. "Saturday afternoon. Test one. Direct application to the skin." Anya popped open the cap and poured a dime sized drop onto Peter's arm. She rubbed it into his skin with her fingertips. "How does it feel?" 

"Cool, at first. Warming beginning after several seconds. No discomfort." 

"Note the delay in the warming effect," she said. "No obvious side effects. No skin discoloration. Formula leaves applied area glossy. Proceeding to next test. Direct contact to sensitive skin area." Anya pulled down Peter's underwear. His erection springing up freed from its cotton confines. 

 "Test subject seems...enthusiastic," Anya said. She held the bottle and tilted it slowly over Peter's dick. The lube dribbled onto the head and down the shaft.

 "Cold!" Peter squirmed. He grabbed a handful of bed covers as Anya continued. "Now it's starting to warm up. It's applied unevenly though." 

"Beginning stimulating the applied area." Anya grabbed Peter's shaft at its base. With both hands, she began to pump Peter's cock. It was clumsy at first. Peter winced at the uncomfortable pressure. Anya slowed her pace. She kept going with one hand and used the other to massage his balls. He propped himself up with his arms behind him. Her soft hand tugging at his cock made the warming effect on the lube even hotter. His entire groin felt like it was on fire. The combination of warmth, smooth and slick was too much for Peter. He reached the point his spider-powers couldn't even help. 

"Anya! I'm gonna," he said. With a groan, Peter's cock sprayed Anya's chest. His semen splatted across her breasts like a Jackson Pollock painting.  

"Dammit, Peter," she said. "You got it all over my bra." 

Peter watched as Anya turned her back to him. She reached behind and unhooked her bra, dropping it on the floor. She reached over for some tissues and started cleaning her chest. He still didn't have a good view of them yet. He'd seen her ass and her pussy before. Sometimes being bottomless was the best option for their quickies. But she had yet to let him look at her bare boobs. Peter grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his hand with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Let's move on the next part. Shall we?" 

"Yeah. Let's keep going," she said. Anya almost screamed when she felt Peter grab her breast from behind. Seated right behind her, he fondled her boobs and pinched her nipples. "Hey!" 

"So how does this feel?" he asked. Peter kneaded her boobs until the lube covered them completely. Over her shoulder, he could see her tits gloss from the light from her laptop. Her gave her dark brown nipples one last pinch before making his way down to her panties. 

"Wait," she said. Anya pulled down her panties while Peter poured more lube onto his hand. With her panties on the floor, Peter started to rub against her folds. "Aye, that's cold."

 "I told you. Just give it a few seconds." And it was after those few seconds that Anya felt the lube heat up. Peter slipped a finger inside her. Then another. Soon Anya was twisting her entire body. Her ass rubbing on his cock. Her hips wiggled faster as she the heat kept building up. Her mind went blank as Peter's fingers brought her over the edge.

 "Fuck, I'm coming," she screamed. He could feel her pussy spasming around his hand. Anya got up and laid down across the bed. Her ragged breath slowly returned to normal. The waves of pleasure that overcame her were now washing away. Her naked body glowing in her dimly lit room as she lay on her side. 

Peter waited before asking, "Hey, could we?" 

She saw him motion to his dick, hard again from watching her finish. 

"Y-yeah," she said. "Final trial. Intercourse with lubrication and condom." 

Peter slid on the condom and poured the last of the lube over it. He made his way to Anya until his dick was poking her ass. He lifted her thigh for better access. Anya guided him in, and Peter began with short, quick thrusts.  She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure build up again. One hand gripping her breast. The other reached over to Peter's face.

 "Kiss me," she whispered. Their lips met. It wasn't deep. It was a quick peck. Peter's now frantic thrusting made it difficult to keep their kiss. Her head fell back as Peter dropped her leg and grabbed her hips. His fingers digging into her skin. Both of them panting heavily, desperate to reach their sweet release. Growls came out. Legs trembled. Names and screams filled the room. Afterwards, two sweaty bodies with chests heaving fell limp trying to catch their breaths.

 ***

 Peter sat up from the bed when he heard the toilet flush. Anya came out naked but no longer glassy from the lube. He would have gotten hard all over again if he didn't just finish emptying his balls inside of her. She walked over to the bed as if they had done this a million times before.

 "Back to the drawing board. The lube works like I want it to but now I have to find a way to make it wash off easier. Move over." 

 Peter scooted back a bit and lifted the bed cover. Anya smiled when she saw that Peter was still naked too. She slid in and rested her head on Peter's chest. Their arms wrapped around each other in a sweet embrace.

 "My parents are going to be back to make dinner. So we'll have a quick power nap and then you have to get out of here."

 "I guess that means you don't hate me anymore?" Peter asked.

 She looked up at him with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

 "You know," he said, "I used your project to put out the fires at Midtown High and you got super mad at me? It's how we met."

 Anya scoffed. "Are you still on about that? That was a long time ago."

 "We've been through a lot since then. There was Rhino and Ghost. Not to mention all the crazy stuff at Osborn Academy. I just don't want to hate me because I'm a flake."

 "I don't hate you, Peter. You annoy me sometimes and I wish you were more reliable. But would I really do _this_ with someone I didn't like?" She playfully grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times. "Trust me. I've had a bunch of annoying Nice Guys try to get into my pants. But you're different. You're not a Nice Guy. You're a good guy. I like you more. Plus, you're cute. That doesn't hurt."

 Peter smiled and held her tighter.

 "Friends?" Anya raised her fist.

 "Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. I think I'm gonna start reading more. I'm afraid I might be repeating myself sometimes. I am just doing this for fun, but whatever. I was going to do another Liz chapter but I really wanted to do Anya again. After looking through the episode list, I saw an opening so I took it. Turned out okay. I also wanted to try a different position so went with sideways this time.
> 
> If you want to ask me about my WTPB-PPGA headcanons or anything really, drop me an ask at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com
> 
> Next time: Screwing Screwball


	6. Liz Allan, Screwing Screwball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers Liz's identity as Screwball after their fight with the Absorbing Man. He convinces Liz to try something new, but she'll only do it if he plays along.

"Spidey saved the day. I guess that means he's a real hero, huh, Harry?" Peter asked with a smug sense of satisfaction. He and Harry had just finished their lunch at Joe's Coffee Shop. Harry put his phone back in his pocket after watching the latest Screwball video.

 

"Aw please," Harry said. "You can't believe everything you see on the internet, Pete." Harry got up from his seat and left. Peter groaned before taking one last sip of smoothie. How can a guy take down a supervillain and a mobster with the help of an internet celebrity and still not get any props from his best friend? Sometimes that ol' Parker luck is like taking one step forward and two steps back.

 

"Lover's quarrel?" Peter looked up to see Liz Allan standing over where Harry used to be.

 

"What? No. I mean, never mind," said Peter. "But you know, you're just the person I wanted to talk to."

 

"What's up?" Liz took the seat next to Peter. He took a quick look around and leaned forward.

 

"Did you hear about Screwball? I heard she's not gonna be making videos for a while. Something to do with Spider-Man?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, well, that's what I heard. I heard it on social media." Stammering was unusual for Liz. Peter arched a brow. Time to just get to the point. He was never really good at being coy.

 

"You can cut the act," he said. "I know you're Screwball."

 

"What?" Liz leaned in to make sure no one could eavesdrop. "No, I'm...did Randy tell you?"

 

"No, you did. Just now." Peter chuckled a little when Liz groaned. It wasn't often he got the drop on her. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I know what you look like naked. Besides, you didn't even disguise your voice."

 

"Okay fine. You figured it out," she said. "So what's the plan? You're going to blackmail me or something?"

 

"What? No!" he said. "Of course not. I've just never seen you wear that outfit before."

 

"Oh I see." Liz crossed her legs in front of Peter. All it took was one hair flip and some exposed leg to turn the tables back in her favor. "Do you have a thing for the skin-tight costume? Were you jealous that my curves were out on the internet for everyone to enjoy? Did you want a private show?"

 

Something in Liz's voice caused Peter to sweat in his seat. "Uh, maybe. A little? I mean, did you want to? Because I'm totally down for it if you are."

 

Liz put her hands together, pretending to mull it over. "Well, it has been a while..."

 

Peter's foot tapped in anticipation. Unlike him, she was very good at being coy.

 

"It does sound like fun. But I'm not gonna do it alone."

 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

 

"If I'm going to be wearing the Screwball costume, I want you to wear a Spider-Man costume."

 

Peter almost jumped from his chair. She wants him to wear a Spider-Man costume? Did she figure it out? Does she know? They were standing right next to each other and she did talk to him. It is because he's one of the three people who read Randy's blog?

 

"Wh-why a Spider-Man costume? Do you think I look like Spider-Man?"

 

Liz shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't exactly get a good look at his face. The guy wore a mask, Peter. Come on. It'll be fun. Like a cosplay or role play thing. Be at my place on Saturday. I'll text you when."

 

 

***

 

Peter stood in front of the mirror of his room. 'Liz may have stopped Hammerhead and Absorbing Man with Spidey, but the devil is in the details,' Peter thought. With costume on, sans mask, Peter pulled the sleeves away from his gloves. He did the same for his leggings. All it would take is to show a tiny bit of skin to give the impression that the costume is just one size too small. Hopefully, it'll be enough to fool Liz. He pulled some sweatpants over his leggings and zipped up his hoodie. The mask as stuffed into his pocket, just in case.

 

"Aunt May," he called out. "I'm going out. Be back later." Liz didn't live too far away. Just a walk down to the nice part of Queens. A quick text and Liz opened the door. She greeted him in a fuzzy pink bathrobe.

 

"You're on time. That's new. If only you did that when we were actually dating," she said. "Come in."

 

Liz led Peter in and they took their familiar path to Liz's room. A bit of nostalgia hit Peter. During their brief but exciting dating period, Liz would lead Peter to her room almost every other day. They would do their homework together. Peter would tutor Liz on biology theory. Liz would teach Peter everything she knew about biology practice. There was no way she was going to be the girlfriend to the biggest nerd in school without some benefits. She taught him everything he needed to know about pleasing her. His first boob, his first kiss, his first time, all from Liz. Peter has since been able to apply Liz's teaching to other situations. Once in the room, Liz locked the door behind her. The bathrobe was tossed from her shoulders to reveal the skintight Screwball costume without the helmet. The spandex of the costume hugged every curve of her body. They had fought Absorbing Man together, but Peter noticed that there was something different about the way the suit held on to her.

 

Liz held up her hair and struck a pose. "What do you think? Screwball's ready to screw around."

 

Peter removed his sweatpants and hoodie as quick as he could. He sat on the bed and leaned back with his legs opened, proudly displaying the bulge in his pants. "It looks incredible up close. The videos don't do you justice."

 

Liz climbed on top of Peter and straddled his waist. His groin rubbing against her's as she bent down to kiss him. 

 

"I wish I could say the same for you," she said, tugging on his sleeves. "You couldn't find a Spidey costume that actually fits? It totally breaks the illusion."

 

'The devil is in the details,' Peter repeated to himself. "The illusion?"

 

Liz got off Peter and threw herself on the bed. She flipped her hair and puffed her chest out.

 

"Spider-Man," she said in an exaggerated tone, "We've saved the day again. I couldn't have taken down the city's greatest super-villains without you. Let's celebrate. Not as superhero partners, but as superhero lovers."

 

She looked at Peter expecting him to continue her fantasy. 

 

"Oh, was I supposed to say something? I'm not really an actor," he said.

 

"Just say something. Anything."

 

"Okay." Peter puffed up his chest and did his best Captain America impression. "That's right, Screwball. Now let's fuck our way to the Avengers?"

 

"And I regret everything," Liz said.

 

Peter laughed. "I told you. I'm not an actor. We can still make this fun."

 

Peter got on top of Liz and kissed her. He pushed his pelvis between her legs and resumed grinding over her suit. Passionate make out sessions are nothing new to them, but who knew superhero outfits would be dry hump heaven? Multitasking was a skill Peter had developed on his own. His hands kneaded and groped her breasts as Peter and Liz continued on. His hands would eventually discover the zipper in the front of her suit and pull it down all the way to the end. It ended right above her crotch. When they stopped to catch their breath, Peter slipped one hand underneath and slid a finger inside of her. Liz bit her finger to contain her moans as Peter went to work, feeling the entire area of her costume becoming damp. She snatched a nearby pillow and screamed into it as she spasmed and went over the edge. The orgasm subsided after a few moments, and Liz dropped the pillow. She lay panting on the bed with her breasts having escaped her suit. Peter eyed Liz over, admiring his handiwork.

 

"Hey," she said. "Let me do you now."

 

Peter nodded and kicked off his leggings. His briefs were tossed aside as he laid back on the bed. 

 

"It was fun at first," Liz said, taking off her Screwball costume. "But it's starting to get in the way."

 

The Screwball costume was abandoned on the floor. A naked Liz curled up next to Peter on the bed, grabbing his cock by the base. Peter chuckled to himself. He realized the reason Liz looked different in the Screwball costume was that he had gone commando for this occasion. Lucky him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when the warm, wet tongue of Liz Allan went across his shaft. Groans and gasps filled the room accompanied by the slurping sounds of a sloppy blowjob. Giving head was something Peter did a lot. Getting head was a different story. He didn't get it often but when he did he relished it. A hand lightly guiding Liz's head was the best he could do as his mind went blank. The ceiling going in and out of focus. Liz bobbed her head, each time taking him deeper and deeper. 

 

Peter blinked out of his haze. With a loud pop, Liz pulled her head back. Peter looked down to see Liz opening a condom wrapper.

 

"I didn't finish," he wheezed.

 

"I know," she replied. "As much as I would love to rock your world, we don't have all day, babe."

 

'Babe?' Peter thought. 'She only calls me that when she's really in the mood.'

 

"Besides, I think you're ready." Liz held his cock by the base. Even Peter could see the veins around his dick throb. "I got you so hot and hard. I can't wait anymore." Liz's perfectly manicured nails lightly raked across Peter's torso and thighs. She licked her lips and winked. It was her signal.

 

"You know my favorite." Liz flipped over and tucked a pillow under her hips. Her legs parted giving Peter a perfect view of her wet pussy. It was a familiar sight, but one he would never get tired of. Crouched over her, Peter guided his cock into Liz. He pushed forward, savoring the feeling of slowly filling her up. 

 

"Fuck," she yelled. "So deep." She let out a cry as his hips reached her ass. They remained still for a moment. Peter kissed her back and leaned forward. He was completely on top of her. His chest covering her back. His arms right over her's. Their faces side by side. He kissed her on the cheek. Something in his mind had snapped. Base instincts triggered somewhere inside Peter Parker. Like an animal, Peter bucked his hips. Liz let out another cry as the short thrust made her lower body tremble. Her legs and arms wobbled as she struggled to keep supporting herself. Peter thrust into her again, and she let out another cry. Anyone hearing from outside would have assumed she was in pain. It couldn't be any more opposite. Flesh kept slapping against flesh. Peter picked up the pace. Liz clenched two handfuls of bed sheets, hoping it would prevent her from falling forward. Only a few minutes passed. She could feel herself tightening around Peter's stiff member. Liz opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Instead Peter growled as climaxed. He felt like his balls were emptying everything. She'd get pregnant with spider-powered twins if he weren't wearing the condom. Peter a gave a last few thrusts before they both fell forward. 

 

Sweat covered their bodies and the air. Liz's hair stuck to her face. Peter's now soft cock slid out of Liz. It was a sight that would remain a dirty secret between the two. Never to be spoken to anyone outside the room. The sticky bodies of two ex-lovers on top of one another panting. It would have been picture worthy if Peter wasn't still wearing the Spider-Man top.

 

 

***

 

"You're making a costume to mimic Spider-Man's powers?" Liz clenched her fist in the Spider-Man glove. She laid beside Peter underneath the bed covers. "Is that the kind of stuff you're doing at Horizon?"

 

"Uh, sure," he said. Peter propped himself up with his arm while the other played with Liz's boob. "Among other things. Can I ask you something?"

 

"You just did," she said. Liz tossed the Spider-Man glove onto the pile of dirty clothes.

 

"Why the whole Screwball thing? Did you really want to get internet famous?"

 

"Not at first," she said. "Since junior high, I was always the top of my class. Most popular girl in school. I always felt like I was...special. Then high school comes along and I start dating the quarterback. Then I went from him to dating the smartest guy in school. That's you."

 

"Thanks."

 

"But then after that, we broke up. Genius schools like Horizon High and Osborn Academy popped up. The Avengers became an even _bigger_ deal, didn't know that was possible. And new heroes like Spider-Man showed up. I felt like I got lost in the shuffle. Ya know?"

 

Peter nodded. "If it means anything, you know you'll always be special to me."

 

"I know, Peter." Liz pecked Peter on the cheek. "I still remember how you would gawk and fawn all over me."

 

"Okay, fawning? Maybe. Gawking? No way."

 

"Are you kidding?" Liz laughed. "You'd just stare at me whenever I sat down. Your eyes were glued to my ass."

 

"I was looking at your belt. It was a really nice belt."

 

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "What color was it?"

 

Peter shrugged. "Ass colored?

 

Liz laughed and wrapped Peter in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story idea basically since the episode aired. Didn't come out exactly like I thought but writing is weird like that. I want to make sure that Peter comes across as a Good Guy, not a Nice Guy. Nice Guys are those guys that get angry that girls don't sleep with them because they held the door open for them that one time. Here, Liz and Peter broke up because Peter kept missing too many dates being Spider-Man. Not exactly in continuity with the show, but you're reading a fanfic where he sleeps with every chick with a name. So shut up.
> 
> Drop me an ask at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com
> 
> NEXT TIME: Gwen Stacy, Comfort Sex Part Two


	7. Gwen Stacy, Comfort Sex Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels distraught over Norman Osborn's supposed death. This time Gwen is there to comfort him.

Peter wasn't sure how to process what had just happened. Nobody was. Doc Ock and the Jackal destroying Midtown High and Norman Osborn. Peter wanted to be there for Harry, but he ran off. Harry had sworn revenge on all of them. Ock, Jackal, and Spider-Man. Peter decided to walk Gwen home before returning himself. It was a quiet walk. No one was sure what to say. What was there to say? 

They reached Gwen's house. Peter just stood in front with his hands in his pockets. She had never seen him like this before. Peter was usually more excitable, but now there was no energy left in him. Gwen wasn't fairing much better. She thought her uncle was killed by Spider-Man, but he was very much alive. The man she once admired had played apart in the death of her friend's dad.

"Well," Peter said. "See ya."

"Wait," Gwen held on to Peter's sleeve. "Peter, I know it's late but could you stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone right now."

"What about your folks?" he asked.

"It's just me and my dad," she said. "And he's a police captain. He's probably investigating what went down at Midtown High. He won't be back for a while."

Peter saw how she was grabbing onto his sleeve. Gwen was trembling.

"Yeah," he said. "Okay."

 

 

If you asked him now, Peter wouldn't be able to tell you what Gwen's house looked like from the inside or how to get to her room. He was outside and the next thing he knew, he was on her bed. Clothes came off at some point. Maybe they kissed.  He ended up on her bed naked. He looked down to see Gwen's head bobbing up and down, taking more of his cock into her mouth. She was naked too with her hair let down. She pulled away from Peter's dick and picked up a condom. Peter looked up at the ceiling as he heard the wrapper be torn open. He felt Gwen apply the condom on and waited. 

"I'm going to..." Gwen's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," Peter answered.

The bed creaked with every move Gwen made. She moved over him and guided his dick into her. Slowly, she lowered herself until he was completely inside her. She didn't move at first. She placed her hands on his abdomen to keep her balance. She bit her bottom lip, trying to get used to the sensation.

"I'm going to move," she said.

Peter nodded. 'She's never done this before,' he thought.

Gwen bucked her hips forward. It was an uneasy feeling. She tried several times more before finding a rhythm. Eyes shut, she started to bounce on his cock. Peter grabbed her hips and met her movements. Everything seemed to disappear. All sound was lost to them except for moans and creaking. So much had happened. They just wanted to forget. Even for a moment, they wanted to forget about everything except the pleasure they were giving each other. 

Gwen licked the tip of her finger and rubbed her clit. Feverishly she worked to bring herself to climax. Her toes curled before she screamed his name.

He watched her bounce on top of him. He came with a groan when she screamed his name. She fell forward and he wrapped her in his arms.

 

 

She laid on the bed, facing away from him. She didn't want to watch him put his clothes back on. He was just going to leave.

"I'll see you at school," he said.

Gwen nodded. She heard a few more footsteps before they disappeared. It was late. Best to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while just to start because Gwen isn't my favorite character to watch or to write for. I think she's just kinda boring. I've never been a big fan of her design anyway.


End file.
